Blood is Better than Love
by Tenshin-no-Tsubasa
Summary: Pareja Principal: SasuSaku..."Creyó que Todo lo había perdido aquella Noche, pero al cabo de unos Años, Todo eso que creyó perder regresa a su vida...Pero no de la forma en que ella esperaba el poder Recuperarlo..."AU-Fic. Favor de Leer Notas de Autor


**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad.**

(Notas de autor hasta el final~)

* * *

><p><strong>~Blood is Better than Love~<strong>

**(La Sangre es Mejor que el Amor)**

El clima gélido de ese día causaba que las plantas se humedecieran, aquellas gotas de agua que les decoraban se fueran lentamente tornando en hielo ante el tacto del aire. Y aun a pesar de eso, aquel joven rubio de llamativa cabellera seguí tirado sobre el frío césped, su espalda y torso desnudos ante el tacto. Su rostro parecía mostrar un gesto tranquilo, su pecho elevándose lentamente ante su respiración, el cual era lento y estable; parecía un estado lleno de concentración, pero a su vez, parecía dormido. Al cabo de unos segundos, el rubio entre abrió un poco los ojos, en estos reflejándose cierto cansancio; soltó un largo y audible bostezo, estirando un poco su cuerpo. Parpadeó unas cuentas veces, acostumbrándose a los rayos del sol que atravesaban aquel cielo nublado, al final no teniendo otra alternativa más que posar su brazo sobre sus ojos, intentando bloquear aquella molesta luz por completo.

-Naruto.

Una suave voz se escuchó a sus espaldas, llamando su atención. A pesar de que en ese momento aquella voz le era completamente desconocida, no le importó el saber de quién se trataba; siguió como estaba, tan solo preocupándose en encontrar un nuevo tema con el cual poder soñar.

-Vamos Naruto, ya es momento de que te pongas de pie.

Aquella dulce voz que había creído escuchar se transformó en una cansada y un tanto áspera; voz la cual al instante, esta vez, logró reconocer.

¡Kakashi-sensei!- se quejó en alto, dejando sus brazos caer a un costado de su cabeza para poder mirarle bien. -¿Ya nos debemos marchar? ¿Tan rápido?- cuando termino de articular esas palabras se dispuso por sentarse, cruzando sus piernas.

Kakashi tan sólo asintió. –Sakura como Sasuke ya terminaron de guardar las cosas, e hubiéramos terminado antes si tan sólo no hubieras sido tan…tu.- comentó, metiendo ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su oscuro pantalón.

Naruto frunció un poco los labios ante su comentario, descartándolo casi inmediatamente y se puso de pie, tomando a su vez su obscura camiseta que hacía arrugada a un costado de éste, poniéndosela.

-Los fines de semana si que pasan rápido…- murmuró, terminando de arreglar su playera mientras a pocos pasos de distancia, seguía a su mayor.

-Me sorprende que digas eso, ya que, bueno…no hiciste nada.- Kakashi le miró de reojo, captando la un tanto molesta expresión de su joven estudiante. –Hablaré con sus padres; quizá podamos repetir esta experiencia, aunque claro está, todo depende de ti, Naruto.

-Jee…Comprendo, Kakashi-sensei.- sonrió orgulloso, elevando un pulgar en alto para enfatizar sus palabras.

Kakashi tan sólo le volvió a dirigir una pequeña mirada de reojo. -¿Lo haces?

El chico energéticamente asintió, su sonrisa incrementando. –No realmente, pero bueno, ¡usted sabe!

El peli-plateado sonrió levemente, posando su mano sobre la desordenada cabellera del chico, revolviéndola con cierto afecto.

-Claro Naruto, claro…

**Capítulo I**

Shikamaru soltó un audible bostezo, llamando un poco la atención de su acompañante que como él, yacía tirado en el piso, observando las nubes. Kiba sonrió un poco ante aquella mala costumbre de su amigo, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de su mascota-Akamaru-, mientras que la acariciaba, recibiendo un pequeño ladrido en respuesta.

-¿Tan rápido te cansaste de esperar?- cuestionó en forma de burla.

El pelinegro tan solo le ignoró, chasqueando la lengua en forma de respuesta.

-Si aquel tarado no llega pronto, me largaré.- dijo un tanto frustrado, pasando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, tomando ahora una posición más relajada como si estuviera disponiendo a dormir.

Kiba, ante lo que dijo, no tuvo respuesta; después de todo, él pensaba lo mismo. Naruto les había citado desde hace una hora, y hasta ese momento, todavía no hacía acto de presencia. Imitando la pasada acción de su amigo, soltó un bostezo, tapando su boca con su mano en un aspecto de modales.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Kiba!

Ambos chicos, quién recientemente escucharon sus nombres ser articulados a cierta distancia, se sentaron casi de golpe, buscando ese dónde provenía la voz. En pocos segundos, lograron encontrar a un Naruto que se encontraba corriendo hacia dónde ellos se encontraban, mostrando un estado un tanto agobiante, pero a su vez, sonreía abiertamente a pesar de ello.

-Desaparece dos días…y su idiotez parece haber incrementado…- comentó Shikamaru un tanto adormilado, soltando un último bostezo antes de ponerse de pie, siendo ayudado por Kiba, quién desde antes había realizado la acción.

Naruto, al llegar al punto en el que estaba, se detuvo un poco a cachar algo de aire, tratando lentamente de recuperar su postura, la cual no tardo tanto como había creído que lo haría.

-Perdón por tardar tanto en llegar- dijo, limpiando un poco el sudor que recorría por su frente con la manga de su anaranjada playera, humedeciéndola.

-Así que…Naruto.- se desvió Kiba en media palabra, Akamaru continuando su oración con un fuerte ladrido.

El rubio, al entender a lo que se refería, asintió. –Ehhh…- desvió su mirada, rascando dudosamente su mejilla. -¡Quería saber si estaban libres éste fin de semana!

Shikamaru no pudo evitar el parpadear una que otra vez ante esa pregunta, la cual su mente procesaba más como una afirmación subliminal que lo otro. Frunció un poco sus cejas, como bien le era de costumbre el hacer, y miró a su amigo.

-¿Nos hiciste esperar tanto para eso?- Naruto asintió. –Que flojera…

No le tomó mucho a Shikamaru para emprender nuevamente su camino de regreso a casa, o hacía algún otro lugar el cual quizá él ignoraba, pero su respuesta no le había aclarado nada. Cambió su mirada ahora hacía Kiba, quién al instante se percató de ello.

-Ocupo hablarlo con mi hermana, pero ten de seguro que será una respuesta positiva.- realizó el gesto de "pulgar en alto", sonriendo. Naruto imitó la misma acción, a los segundos cambiando de gesto con una señal de despedida; ambos jóvenes tomando un camino distinto.

Las calles de la ciudad se encontraban casi vacías, en los alrededores apenas encontrándose una que otra persona caminando por entre los distintos caminos que formaban el lugar; eso le extrañaba un poco, ya que todavía faltaban como un aproximado de tres horas para que cayera la noche. Naruto, al haberse percatado de ello, hizo una pequeña nota mental de intentar llegar a casa un poco antes de la cena, no queriendo arriesgarse a que su padre le retara por lo tarde que se presentaba en casa.

-Hyaa…- realizó un pequeño sonido al estirar sus brazos, inhalando de una forma un tanto pesada aire. Cuando bajo sus brazos, soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones, haciéndole soltar al final un corto suspiro. Le dedicó una última mirada a ese atardecer que no faltaba por mucho en aparecer, y una nueva sonrisa se vio plasmada en su rostro.

* * *

><p>No pudo evitar el soltar un exasperante suspiro, cayendo de cara sobre aquella blanca almohada que estaba sobre su cama, el resto de su cuerpo caído sobre aquel suelo de madera que decoraba su habitación. Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que había regresado a su hogar, siendo recibida con los brazos abiertos por sus familiares al igual que con una deliciosa comida; e incluso a pesar de que había hecho demás cosas que harían feliz a su persona, aquel humor tan apático que de momento le caracterizaba no dejaba de nublar su mente.<p>

-Ugh…- gruñó sobre la almohada, reincorporando un poco su cuerpo para poder sentarse sobre sus piernas, su espalda aun encorvada ante la posición que ahora había optado por tomar.

-¡Sakura, hora de cenar!- la voz casi inaudible de su madre hizo un pequeño eco dentro de su habitación, sacándola de aquel trance mental el cual podía hacer llamar por sueño. Miró con cansancio la puerta de su habitación, disputándose mentalmente si era necesario el bajar o no; al final soltó un suspiro, pesadamente intentando el poderse de pie.

-¡Voy!- gritó al abrir la puerta, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando se encontraba entrando al comedor, logró percatarse de que ya todos los miembros de su familia estaban sentados en la mesa, comenzando a repartir la comida a la persona correspondiente, e Ino, quién al instante pensó que su madre le había invitado. Silenciosamente, tomó asiento a un costado de la rubia, quién en ese momento se encontraba agradeciendo por los alimentos que la Señora Haruno le había entregado. Sakura imitó su acción segundos después.

-Así que, Sakura…,- comenzó diciendo Ino, distrayéndose un poco mientras intentaba tomar en tenedor una pequeña rodaja de zanahoria cocida. -¿Qué tal el campamento?

La peli-rosada no respondió al instante, mirando de reojo a su amiga mientras se dedicaba a servirse un tazón de arroz. –Supongo que… ¿bien?- comentó insegura, frunciendo los labios. Ino tan sólo rió al ver su expresión.

-¡Esa expresión solo me dice una cosa!- exclamó sonriente. Ino se movió un poco en la silla, acortando la distancia que había entre ella y Sakura, y se acercó a su oído, susurrando: -¿No tuviste oportunidad de estar con Sasuke-kun?- cuestionó en tono meloso, recibiendo de momento a otro un fuerte gruñido como respuesta por parte de la chica.

Ino hizo su mayor esfuerzo por evitar el soltarse en ruidosas carcajadas, al final no logrando cumplir su cometido del todo bien.

-¡No digas eso, Ino!- dijo casi en grito, llamando la atención de sus demás familiares.

-Sakura…Ino…- la Señora Haruno articuló ambos nombres con una tonalidad un poco molesta, tratando que por medio de esto, ambas chicas entenderían su mensaje. Logró darse cuenta de que lo recibieron a la perfección cuando ambas se dispusieron a comer otra vez.

Cuando terminaron de comer, fue a Sakura a quién le tocó el recoger los platos al igual que limpiarlos, Ino permaneciendo a su lado para ayudarle con esas labores, al igual que para hacerle en algo de compañía. Sakura suspiró un poco, pasando su mano por sobre su frente, dejando un pequeño rastro de jabón sobre su flequillo; Ino rió ante eso.

-Ey, Ino…- Sakura le llamó, deteniéndose en sus palabras para pensar un poco el cómo proseguir; la joven rubia no dijo nada, tan solo limitándose a voltearle a ver con una semi-sonrisa en ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó, pasando su mano por sobre el flequillo de su amiga, retirando toda existencia de jabón. La chica cerró un poco los ojos ante su acción, manteniéndose en silencio hasta que ésta terminara.

-Gracias…- murmuró silenciosamente. –Kakashi-sensei planea un nuevo campamento, y quería saber si…—

-¡Sería todo un placer el poder ir!- exclamó, interrumpiendo a su amiga en media palabra.

Ante su respuesta, Sakura sonrió levemente, terminando de secar sus manos con aquella toalla que colgaba de la estufa.

-Y no te preocupes,- curiosa, volteó a ver a su amiga, no entendiendo del todo bien la razón de sus palabras –No me interpondré en tus momentos amorosos junto a Sasuke-kun.

Y de una forma predecible, Sakura gritó "-¡Ino!-", dejando que un profundo sonrojo invadiera su rostro.

* * *

><p>Sus oscuros ojos tan solo observaban en silencio, escuchando con cierta atención e ignorancia esa conversación que su padre, con un aspecto serio, sostenía con su hermano mayor, Itachi. A pesar de estar consciente de que aquello conversaciones no era apta para él de escuchar, se mantuvo en el mismo lugar, siendo completamente ignorado, para su suerte. Hubo una que otra vez en la que sintió que la mirada de su hermano se encontraba posada sobre él, pero cuando se decidía por confirmar si aquellas suposiciones eran ciertas, se percataba de que Itachi no miraba a otra persona, salvo a su padre y nadie más.<p>

-Ya han pasado más de treinta años desde que se fundó éste centro de investigación, Itachi.- Fugaku dijo, haciendo un corto ademán con la mano en forma de enfatizar sus palabras. –No falta mucho para que me retire y sea tu turno para tomar el puesto como director.

Itachi no dijo nada ante sus palabras, asintiendo un poco. Su padre cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, aclarando su garganta.

-Estoy seguro de que harás un mejor labor del que yo hice, y el saber esto me hace sentir aun más orgulloso de que seas mi hijo.

Ante sus palabras, Sasuke no puedo evitar el crispar una ceja ante aquel repentino sentimiento de frustración que invadió su cuerpo, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por retenerlo tomando como mayor prioridad evitar expresar su sentir ante su padre. A los pocos segundos, decidió en marcharse silenciosamente, sus pasos no haciendo ruido alguno al partir. Salió de la casa, desplomándose en el suelo del porche, dejando sus pies desnudos colgar sobre la orilla del lugar.

El sol ya se encontraba ocultándose tras las grandes montañas que rodeaban la ciudad, pronto dándole la bienvenida al anochecer. Sus ojos se perdieron en aquel atardecer, distrayéndole de toda realidad. Al verse en un estado del cual no prestaba en mucha atención, no logró percatarse de que su hermano yacía sentado a un costado, una leve sonrisa posada en su rostro.

-Lindo atardecer, ¿no es así, Sasuke?

El recién llamado se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, girando por reflejo su rostro para poderle encarar; la cansada mirada de Itachi mostraba aquel brillo que tan bien le caracterizaba, haciendo que aquella tensión que se había acumulado en su cuerpo fuera lentamente desvaneciéndose.

-Hn.- se limitó a decir, regresando ahora su mirada al césped que rodeaba varias flores del jardín. Itachi soltó un pequeño suspiro, recargando todo su peso sobre sus brazos mientras dejaba caer su espalda un poco hacía atrás, estirando sus piernas.

Inhaló un poco de aire, antes de comenzar nuevamente a hablar. -¿No deberías de estar haciendo tus deberes? Mañana es otro día de academia…- dijo, su voz retomando aquella tonalidad suave. Sasuke, nuevamente, no dijo nada.

-Son tonterías; importa poco si las hago o no.- entrecerró un poco la mirada, indiferencia completamente reflejada en su voz. Itachi asintió silenciosamente, echando hacia atrás un poco su cabeza para ver la hora que marcaba el reloj de la entrada.

-Ya casi es hora de la cena…

-Oh.

Al verse nuevamente envuelto en una situación un tanto incomoda, decidió por ponerse de pie, sacudiendo en el proceso un poco sus prendas.

-Quizá,- el tono de voz el cual Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado había cambiado radicalmente, internamente sorprendiéndole. –Quizá, porque padre todavía piensa de ti como un niño, no ha decidido el contarte todo a detalle, pero…- hizo una corta pausa, suspirando –eso no significa que él no sienta aprecio alguno hacia ti, Sasuke.

Y como se lo había esperado, su pequeño hermano no dijo nada; aunque igual, él no necesitaba respuesta alguna. Esperó unos cuantos segundos más, confirmando en definitiva sus suposiciones, y nuevamente decidió por adentrarse a la casa, dejando al pelinegro pensar por su cuenta.

Sasuke vio de reojo a su hermano marchar, ahora decidiéndose por recostar su espalda sobre el duro suelo de madera. Las palabras que Itachi le había dicho eran dignas de ser pensadas, pero él…

-Ya lo sé todo, hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Referentes al Fic:<strong>

Ehhh...bien...En sí, lo primero que deseo decir es que este Fic tendrá un proceso **MUY LENTO**, en otras palabras~, será casi como ver un anime, ya que estará completamente lleno de **"relleno"** (eso rima ewe). Como sea~, se podría decir que este episodio es relleno, y el que sigue también lo será...y como hasta el tercer episodio comenzará todo lo interesante, lo juro! Pero después del tercero regresaremos al relleno -w- Jajaja! Lo siento, pero desde este episodio hasta el octavo ya tengo todo más o menos todo planeado, así que no me podre adelantar ni nada por el estilo, así que de antemano pido me disculpen...o algo en lo similar =w=;

Como ya se habrán de haber dado cuenta (creo .-.) mezcló demasiado las personalidades de los personajes~ x3 Naruto tiene su misma personalidad de niño de 13 años; Shikamaru como Kiba tienen su personalidad del Shippuden; Sasuke tiene la personalidad de tanto 13 años como Shippuden .-.; Ino tiene su personalidad de cuando era la mejor amiga de Sakura a los 6 años de edad (o alrededor de esa edad~) y Sakura también tiene la misma.

El fic es un COMPLETO AU, así que si buscaban algo que tuviera en relación con Ninja's, Jutsu's entre demás cosas...creo que estan en el lugar equivocado .-. Pero es enserio! Me daba una inmensa flojera el ponerme a Releer el manga o volver a ver el Anime (el cual abandoné hace más de un año...) para ver todos los malditos nombres originales de cada Jutsu...y buscarlos en "Frikipedia" me daba más flojera todavía .-.

Ehm...conforme vayan avanzando los capitulos*cough*capitulo 3*cough* se lograra entender ya bien cual es la "trama" del fic...ya que juraría que en este episodio fue solo leer tres secciones de la vida de cada uno y listo y hablar sobre campamentos...pero eso es solo relleno, como ya di a enteder en los parrafos pasados! Dx!

Como última nota de Fic, diré que no soy del tipo de persona que joden a cada rato diciendo "**Espero tener más de 10 Reviews o no continuaré con la historia"**, para nada! D: Con toda honestidad puedo decir que odio ese tipo de personas...pero ese no es el punto! Dx Si desean comentar, les estaría mil veces agradecida~, pero si les da flojera y son del tipo de personas que solo leen y listo, me da lo mismo xD. Bien, lo que quería decir...Lo más seguro es que solo publique **un episodio cada semana**, ya que con la escuela, examenes entre demás cosas que interrumpen mi tiempo para escribir, no me dará mucho tiempo para publicar tan seguido...así que ya han sido advertidos~! x3

**Notas del Autor -w-! :**

Han pasado ya casi cuatro años desde la última vez que me pasé por la sección de Naruto para publicar algo...y esto gaymente me hace sentir bien nostalgica xD Todo esto comenzó por culpa de una amiga (Hime, si estas leyendo esto, lo cual espero...si, es una indirecta hacia tu persona ;D!) que es MUY fan del SasuSaku, y una vez en su cumpleaños estuvimos como más de una hora hablando de lo mismo. Al final, esto me dio la idea de intentar publicar algo "original" (lo cual dudo conseguir -w-) referente a esta pareja, pero como NO he leído salvo puros fics de "PersonajeXOC" en esta sección, no sabría decir si el como desarrolaré toda la historia ya se habrá visto en algún Fic D:! Así que si logran encontrar alguna similitud con algún otro...les agradecería si me lo hacen saber =/=;

En sí esos son los antecedentes del porque me decidí a escribir esto...además que después de haber llenado más de diez hojas de mi libreta de "tareas" (xD) con ideas y dialogos de escenas sobre como sería todo este Fic, no puedo evitar el encontrarlo SUMAMENTE divertido...y este episodio primero lo escribí a mano en la escuela y hace una hora me encontraba re-escribiendolo en limpio a computadora, tratando de buscar errores y así~...pero como estoy un tanto dormida sé que no hice xDD

Ehm...ehm...no se me ocurré nada más por decir...además de que ya escribí demasiado, creo que ahí le dejare...perdón por tanta tontería! D:

Gracias por haber leído (si es que alguien lo hizo~) y demás cosas...

Hasta la siguiente semana~! (y de ser posible...quizá antes x3)


End file.
